


Fuck June

by bby_youza_fool



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied Wooseok, Late Night Talk, Late night car ride, M/M, implied past Wooseok and Kino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_youza_fool/pseuds/bby_youza_fool
Summary: Hyunggu is drunk and gets into a taxi but ends up have a talk with the driver.*“I think that January is the best month. So many good things happen in January. I was born in January.”Yuto looked into the rear view mirror. “Really? I was too.”“See? So many good things happen in January. But June? I think that’s the worst month.”





	Fuck June

“We’re gonna get wasted!” Hyunggu screeched into the air, clinking his glass with Hongseok’s and downing it in one go. He slammed the glass onto the table, wiping the excess liquid from his lips.

 

Hongseok looked at him with a sympathetic look as he slowly sipped on his drink. He began to say something but the music pulsing through the speakers in the background drowned out his words and he just let them collect into his cup.

 

“I’m gonna get so wasted, I don’t fucking care,” Hyunggu yelled again and Hongseok sighed. “Are you really gonna be like this? It’s not that serious,” Hongseok offered back. Hyunggu looked up suddenly, narrowing his eyes at the older.

 

“I’m gonna get even more wasted because you said that.”

 

“You’re being dramatic,” Hongseok yelled over the music. He slumped against the back of the chair he sat in and sipped his drink again.

 

“You know,” Hyunggu began, rising out his seat, drink in hand. “If Shinwon was here, he’d get more hammered than me.”

“And you wonder why I didn’t bring him,” Hongseok mumbled. “I don’t need two drunk idiots to take care of!”

 

“I’m too sober to be listening to you right now.” With that, Hyunggu found his way to the dance floor and lost himself in the music. He shook his hips to the beat, head to the rhythm, and legs to the melody. He danced on any stranger who approached him, holding on to them and moving to their rhythm. He chugged his drink and threw his hands up, chanting incoherent lyrics to the song playing in the club. Hongseok could see Hyunggu from where he was sitting and he audibly sighed, finishing his drink before going to collect Hyunggu from the middle of the floor.

 

“Come on, you’re done.”

 

Hyunggu jumped from the sudden grip on his arm and proceeded to shake it off. “What? No, I’m not even tipsy yet, let me go.”

 

He stumbled when Hongseok put a force behind his tug and he was soon off of the dance floor and into the chair he had occupied not 3 minutes earlier.

 

“Why?! Why are you like this?! Just let me be drunk in peace!” Hyunggu cried out, stomping his feet like a child.

 

“If I let you be drunk in peace, you will not be in one piece. If you want to get so wasted, just go home.”

 

“Noooo,” Hyunggu drawled. “I want to stay here and dance, while being drunk. And now look,” he pointed at his cup. “It’s empty. Let me at least go fill it.”

 

“Fine,” Hongseok fell back. “Fill mine too then.”

 

Hyunggu reluctantly grabbed for Hongseok’s cup and shuffled towards the bar. He pushed through the bodies crowding the space and leaned against the bar. “Can I get a Long Island Iced Tea and...the strongest thing you have, thanks.”

 

Hongseok should have known better to let Hyunggu go to the bar himself because no more than 30 minutes later, Hyunggu is mumbling, laughing uncontrollably and trying to pull his shirt off every 20 seconds.

 

Hongseok confiscated Hyunggu’s drink 10 minutes ago but he stole it back, throwing his head back and gulping it down before Hongseok could even reach for it. He stared in horror as Hyunggu sprinted, sprinted, to the DJ booth and head banged until he felt the signs of whiplash creep on him. Hongseok cursed the DJ for hyping him up.

 

Hyunggu jumped off the booth and proceeded to take over one of the vacant poles. He shook his booty until his back cramped up and Hongseok pulled him down frantically. In the time Hongseok pulled him down, he got his shirt up his chest and around his head.

 

Hongseok pulled him by his arms to their table and pushed him into a seat, fixing his shirt from around his head and forcing water down his throat.

 

“Hyunggu, can you hear me?! You’re in there right?!” He got a childish giggle in return. “I’m taking you home, you’re way too drunk.”

 

“I’m not drunk, I swear,” Hyunggu slurred out, waving his hands in the air. “How am I drunk? I’m not.” A crooked smile crept onto his face.

 

“Like hell you’re not!” Hongseok yelled in response. “Let’s go!”

 

The humid June air hit like a truck when they stepped outside. Hongseok had Hyunggu by the arm and held his phone in the other hand.

 

“Hey, hey,” he spoke, trying to get Hyunggu’s attention. “Can you stand on your own?”

 

Hyunggu gave a faint nod before standing. His knees gave out in 3 seconds and he crashed to the floor, connecting his butt to the pavement. Hongseok tried to catch him but missed, dropping his phone and falling with him.

 

He picked up his now cracked phone and sighed, sitting next to Hyunggu who laid out completely on the ground.

 

His phone rang in his hand and he regretfully answered, cutting his finger on a piece of the cracked glass.

 

“Hello?”

 

Hey, Hongseok are you busy?

Hongseok looked at Hyunggu beside him and sighed.

 

“Kinda. Why? Do you need something?”

 

Well, you remember the report you finished and asked me to send out?

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Did it send?”

 

No.

 

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

 

The computer shut off before it finished transferring. The last 2 paragraphs are gone. I can still send it out before 7, I just need the last two.

 

Hongseok looked at his watch and saw the time: 01:58. He jumped to his feet, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder and pulling Hyunggu up by his arms.

 

“Okay! Yeah, I’ll run home and finish.”

 

Is it okay? I thought you said you were busy.

 

“No, I-I’ll figure it out, okay, yeah, thanks, bye!”

 

“Hyunggu, I’m sorry. Forgive me, but I gotta go!”Hyunggu only responded with a sloppy grin.

 

Hongseok put Hyunggu’s arm around his shoulder and shuffled to the edge of the curb. He held out a hand and waved it frantically until a taxi pulled over. He pulled the door open and hoisted Hyunggu inside. He pulled some bills out of his wallet and handed it to the driver, yelling out a, “please get him home safely! If anything happens, I know your license plate number!” With that, he ran off down the street to his car.

 

“W-wait!” The driver shouted out the window. “His address- you didn’t give me the address!”

 

Hongseok was too far gone to hear him.

 

The driver turned around in his seat, seeing how the person in the back found themselves comfortable laying across the seat.

 

“Excuse me”, he gently poked them. “Can I have your address?”No response. He tapped the steering wheel and waited a minute before trying again. The figure rolled over and gave him not even a sound. A car behind him honked and he jumped, slowly turning the car back onto the road.

 

He drove down the road, the city lights illuminating the inside of the car and the roll of the wheels creating a hum in the background. The driver drove through an intersection and looked into the rear view mirror, seeing the person had changed their position.

 

He was startled when he heard an almost inaudible, “I want to drink.”

 

The drivers eyes flicked into the rear view and the person sat up, slumping against the seat. “E-excuse me, sir?”

 

“I said,” Hyunggu mumbled, “I want to drink. Do you like to drink?”

 

“Uh,” the driver laughed slightly. “Not really, I’m not really into alcohol that much.”

 

“That’s a shame. What’s your name?” Hyunggu slurred out, hiccuping after his sentence.

 

“Me? It’s Yuto, sir.”

 

“Yuto? I’m Hyunggu. And, well, Yuto, I just want to say, life is a bitch so you have to take it by the- um, take it by the ankles and drag it through the dirt. Or it’ll drag you. Don’t be dragged, it’s not worth it.”

 

“Yes sir, thank you for the advice. But, if I may ask, what is your address?”

 

No response.

 

“Sir?”

 

Yuto looked into the rear view and saw Hyunggu had thrown his head back, mouth open and eyes closed shut.

 

Yuto pursed his lips and made a U turn. He made a right at the intersection he had drove through earlier and headed down a new street. He waited patiently for the passenger to open his eyes again and was ready when they did.

 

“Sir? Sir, can I have you-“

 

“Do you like soccer?”

 

Yuto paused at the sudden interruption but shook his head, answering politely. “It’s alright, but I’d have to say I’m more of a baseball fan.”

 

“Mm,” Hyunggu responded. “You should try soccer.”

 

“Sir, can I have you-“

 

“Don’t call me sir,” Hyunggu interrupted for the second time. “It makes me feel old.”

 

“Sorry. But can I have you-“

 

“I think that January is the best month. So many good things happen in January. I was born in January.”

 

Yuto looked into the rear view mirror. “Really? I was too.”

 

“See? So many good things happen in January. But June? I think that’s the worst month.”

 

Yuto’s eyes narrowed and he turned down a new road. “Did something happen, if I may ask?”

 

A sigh left Hyunggu’s lips as he drew on the window with his finger. He was starting to feel a bit more sober. “A lot of shit happened. You probably don’t want to hear it.”

 

“I do. I mean, you already brought it up,” Yuto urged him to tell.

 

“Just,” Hyunggu breathed out. “A lot of dumb things. My cat died on the first, I caught my boyfriend cheating last week, and I lost a promotion this morning I worked really fucking hard for.”

 

“Oh, wow,” Yuto responded, glancing up into the rear view.

 

“Yeah, it fucking sucks big time.”

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I would’ve gave you that promotion. And, I wouldn’t have cheated on you. You seem...like a good person.”

 

Hyunggu laughed dryly. “Yeah, sure. You don’t know me.”

 

“Well,” Yuto began, “you seem outgoing, fun, and a great person.”

 

“You say that as I sit drunk in the back of this taxi.”

 

“I’m sure you’re drunk with good reason.”

 

Hyunggu laughed out loud. “Hell Yeah. I’m trying to wash away all the feelings from this month. Fuck June, seriously.”

 

Yuto made a left at the light and drove down a darker lit road.

 

“If you don’t mind me adding, I think you would feel better if you let out all those emotions in a different way instead of drinking them out.”

 

Hyunggu narrowed his eyes. “What are you saying? Are you telling me to scream it out the window or something?”

 

Yuto shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, if it makes you feel better.”

 

“No,” Hyunggu laughed slightly. “No, I’m not doing that.” Yuto shook his head.

 

“It’ll feel better, I swear. Look.” Yuto used his left hand to roll down the window, slowing down the car slightly before turning his head to side and hollering , “Fuck June!”

 

Yuto saw Hyunggu smiling at him through the rear view. “Try it.”

 

Hyunggu sighed out, rolling down the window to his right and screaming, “Fuck June! Fuck June! Fuck you, Mr. Oh and fuck you Wooseok, you piece of shit!” He fell back into the seat, covering his face. “Sorry,” he whispered, sniffling as tears started to fall out of his eyes, “I don’t know why am I like this,” he laughed. “Can’t keep myself together.”

 

“No, no. It’s okay. Take your time.”

Yuto watched him through the rear view and waited. Hyunggu cried for 2 minutes before laughing again and rubbing his face.

 

“I’m such a mess, sorry you had to see that.”

 

“Not at all,” Yuto waved his head, offering a smile of his own. “Wooseok is a piece of shit.”

 

“Huh?” Hyunggu asked, wiping his nose.

 

“He cheated on you? He fucked up. He lost someone as good as you.”

 

“Yeah,” Hyunggu mumbled. “He’s the worst.”

 

“And Mr. Oh? He’s a dick for not giving you the promotion.”

 

“He gave it to Hoetaek because his father and Mr.Oh were old college buddies. It’s so dumb.”

 

“Are you serious?” Yuto gasped. “Yeah,” Hyunggu breathed out. “It just goes to show that connections get you anything.”

 

“And that is the dirtiest bullshit I could have ever come across.”

 

Hyunggu raised his eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s your story?”

 

“Just...the same old.”

 

“I kind of want to hear it now, please?” Hyunggu pleaded with a lazy glance.

 

“I got fired.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Didn’t go to a very good school. I had no one to vouch for me and my family is in Japan so no connections. They really let me work there for 2 years to tell me that bullshit. I should’ve burned the whole fucking building down.”

 

“And why didn’t you?”

 

Yuto shrugged, gripping the steering wheel. “Too much work? I don’t know, okay, I just know I should have. But now, I just drive this taxi.”

 

“When did that happen?”

 

“Couple weeks ago. June 8, to be exact.”

 

“So fuck June applies to you too.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuto sighed. “It does.” He rubbed a hand over his face. This society is backwards. It sucks.”

 

“No kidding. I just wanna take a long break from it all. It’s tiring.”

 

The car swerved back onto a main road and Hyunggu shifted with it. He leaned back, closing his eyes before mumbling out, “A long fucking break.”

 

Yuto could hear Hyunggu’s breath even out and he smiled a little. He reached over to switched off the meter and drove on down the street.

 

He came to an opening near the river and parked the car, stepping out and felt the wind hit his face. He walked to the passenger side and grabbed his jacket, opening the back seat door and splaying the jacket over Hyunggu’s body. He closed the door gently then stretched his back, walking to the side of the river and checking his phone for the time. “03:27” flashed back at him and he sighed. He didn’t expect to be out this late but the stranger in his back seat wouldn’t give his address. But, at some point, Yuto stopped caring. The talk with Hyunggu let off some steam he’s been carrying . He just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who could relate to him.

 

He leaned back on the grass, feeling the wind blow the grass against his arms and face. He breathed in sharply, gritting his teeth and yelling, “Fuck! Fuck! Mother fucking, fuck June!”

 

He brought his forearm to cover his eyes as he cried. The tears were warm on his arm and eyes, flowing down his face into the grass. His chest heaved as he cried and gripped the grass as if he would fall through the ground if he didn’t. He cried for 10 minutes before letting his arm drop the grass and closing his eyes, falling asleep on the grass.

 

 

*

 

“I see you moving.”

 

Yuto opening his eyes and saw Hyunggu sitting beside him, his jacket on his shoulders. He jumped up, scrambling to his feet and pulling the keys to the taxi out of his pocket.

 

“Sorry, I fell asleep and I didn’t take you home. You must be tired. Here, I’ll take you-“

 

“No,” Hyunggu interrupted. “Let’s just sit here for a bit.”

 

Yuto put the keys in his pocket and sat back down next to Hyunggu who watched him sit.

 

“This is the first time I’m seeing your face when you talk to me. I only saw your eyes before.”

 

“Oh,” Yuto chuckled. “I see.”

 

“Why’re you so nervous now? It’s the same as last night, just with more light,” Hyunggu murmured.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I heard you last night, but i left you alone. It sounded like you needed a moment to yourself.”

 

“Oh.” Yuto turned a bit red, embarrassed that Hyunggu had heard him.

 

“Well,” Yuto rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know why but talking with you really made it easier to let out my emotions.”

 

“Shouldn’t I say that to you?” Hyunggu laughed. “I was planning on drinking until I could forget June ever happened.”

 

“Im glad I could help.”

 

“I’m glad I ended up in your taxi.”

 

“I’m glad you ended up in my taxi.”

 

Hyunggu smiled at that, looking at Yuto who smiled back at him.

 

“Is June over yet?” Yuto joked, sighing at the sky.

 

“No but when it is, wanna meet again in July? So we don’t have another ‘Fuck’ month.”

 

“If it’s okay with you.”

 

“It’s more than okay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this work, it’s short and sweet and just a little June treat :)


End file.
